La mort dans l'âme
by Sladana
Summary: Le survivant n'a pas survécut au combat final. Mais Harry est pourtant loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot... Ou comment il n'est jamais trop tard pour avoir la vie que l'on désire.
1. 1° jour

Titre : la mort dans l'âme.

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'en tir aucun profit financier.

Résumé : Le survivant n'a pas survécut au combat final mais Harry est pourtant loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot.

Note : Je sais que je commence beaucoup d'histoire sans les finir mais celle-ci ne comporte que quatre parties et sans déjà écrites donc si les reviews m'y encourage je publierais les 2 dernières parties le week-end prochain. Pour ce qui est de « la jeune fille et le corbeau » la fin approche et vous allez bientôt l'avoir (surtout avec l'arrivée de mes vacances le 12 février). Merci à tout mes lecteurs et à ma première lectrice : ma sœur.

1° jour :

Une vive douleur me parcourut le corps. Mon bouclier de protection avait failli. Le sort du Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait frappé de plein fouet. Je titubais et tombais finalement au sol. Je lui lançais un sort interdit et le touchais mortellement. Avant de rendre l'âme il lança un dernier Avada Kedavra. Puis, plus rien.

Le noir.

Comment suis-je conscient de ce noir ? Suis-je vivant ? Une bouffée de soulagement m'envahit. Elle s'essouffla dès que j'ouvris les yeux. Au dessus de moi, Hermione, Ron et tous les autres qui avaient participés au combat final, pleuraient à chaudes larmes.

J'étais mort.

J'avais évidement envisagé cette possibilité mais ça me fit tout de même un choc. Quand je dis que j'avais envisagé ma mort je veux en réalité dire que j'avais travaillé dessus pendant des heures. Dumbledore m'ayant dispensé des cours de ma sixième année, je l'avais passé à apprendre et à fortifier mes sorts d'attaque et de défense. Et pendant mes heures libres je travaillais à ce qui me sauverais peut-être si la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais à présent se présentait. Ce qui était – vous l'aurez compris – malheureusement le cas.

Si mes recherches s'avéraient exactes, je n'étais pas un fantôme, pas officiellement du moins. J'avais par hasard déniché un vieux recueil de légendes indiennes dans lequel il était dit qu'après la mort l'esprit errait encore pendant trois jours sur Terre. Au bout de ce temps l'âme disparaissait totalement du monde des vivants ou devenait fantôme. Nombre de légendes du monde relataient ce même lapse de temps, ce qui me confirmait dans mon hypothèse. Ce qui se passait au cours de ces trois jours ? Mystère. Aucun des fantômes de l'école ne s'en souvenaient.

J'avais comprit qu'il me fallait mettre ce temps à profit pour revenir. J'avoue que ce projet semblait fou. En théorie ces trois jours étaient juste fait pour « choisir » où aller pendant la mort, pas comment revenir. Mais il était bien connu qu'Harry Potter ne fait rien comme les autres ! Malfoy ne me contredirait sûrement pas. Quoiqu'il en soit j'avais trouvé comment ressusciter. Le problème était que ça ne dépendait à présent plus de moi. Tout mon avenir reposait dans les mains de mes amis.

Hermione serrait mon corps sans vie.

Hermione, dit doucement Ron les yeux rougis de larmes, partons. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire.

Non ! C'est impossible !

Hermione…

Sa voix s'étouffa dans un sanglot. Hermione passa sa main dans mes cheveux en bataille, comme elle aimait le faire, et rencontra la cordelette de coton qui entourait mon cou. Je vis son regard surprit. Discrètement elle détacha ce collier qui lui était inconnu et le glissa dans sa poche. Tout ce passait comme prévu.

Car mieux valait que tout ce passe comme prévu si je voulais revenir. Parce que ressusciter demande que beaucoup de conditions soient réunies. Ainsi, ce sont l'homme et la femme les plus proches de toi qui doivent te faire ressusciter comme si c'était une nouvelle naissance avec de nouveaux parents. Une chance que mes deux meilleurs amis soient un garçon et une fille ! Mais surtout, à aucun moment ils ne doivent comprendre le but ultime. Là ça se corsait. Comment leur faire comprendre que je voulais ressusciter, les y amener, sans qu'ils ne le sachent ! C'est là qu'on voit que ressusciter ça se mérite ! Une autre condition est que la mort soit violente, enfin là je ne me faisais pas de soucis.

Laissant mon corps je suivis mes amis qui rentraient au château. Ils allèrent dans notre salle commune. Ron s'assit devant la cheminée et s'abandonna à la tristesse. Hermione s'était un peu reprise après la découverte de mon collier. Elle le sortit et l'examina. Je ne lui en voulais pas de ne plus pleurer, je comptais sur elle pour ramener Ron à la réalité. C'est-à-dire me sauver.

Le pendentif était une sorte de capsule, elle la dévissa soigneusement et en sortit le petit parchemin.

Ron ! s'écria t-elle. Viens voir !

Quoi ? dit-il en se retournant, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. C'est quoi ?

C'était sur…Harry.

Ron fut reprit d'une crise de sanglots et Mione le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Je commençais à m'impatienter. Il faudrait peut-être qu'ils pensent à ce parchemin ! Ah, enfin Hermione l'ouvrait.

Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? demanda mon meilleur ami.

Je ne comprend pas, regarde.

euqnam em spmet el dnauq

xueic sel snad rac elovne'm ej

noisiv eruelliem enu ia'j

yrraH

Le dernier mot, commença Ron, c'est « Harry ». Faut lire par la droite. Ca fait :

Quand le temps me manque

Je m'envole car dans les cieux

J'ai une meilleure vision

Dans un parfait synchronisme ils éclatèrent en sanglots. J'avoue n'avoir pas fait preuve de tact mais c'était nécessaire.

Hermione ? Ron ?

Dumbledore venait d'entrer. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air très en forme.

Venez à l'infirmerie. On va vous donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Quoi ?! Mais non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Vous ne pouvez pas me les enlever ! J'ai besoin d'eux ! Hermione avait heureusement rangé le parchemin. Parce qu'il y a une autre condition à mon retour, personne en dehors des deus « élus » ne doit être au courant et encore même eux doivent rester dans l'incertitude.

Et sous mon regard désespéré je les ai vu s'endormir.


	2. 2° jour

Titre : la mort dans l'âme.

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'en tir aucun profit financier.

Résumé : Le survivant n'a pas survécut au combat final mais Harry est pourtant loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot.

Note : Je sais que je commence beaucoup d'histoire sans les finir mais celle-ci ne comporte que quatre parties et sans déjà écrites donc si les reviews m'y encourage je publierais les 2 dernières parties le week-end prochain. Pour ce qui est de « la jeune fille et le corbeau » la fin approche et vous allez bientôt l'avoir (surtout avec l'arrivée de mes vacances le 12 février). Merci à tout mes lecteurs et à ma première lectrice : ma sœur.

2° jour :

Le soleil est levé depuis un moment et midi approche. Et ces deux marmottes ont déjà dormis trente-quatre heures ! Qu'ai-je fait pendant ce temps ? Je me suis rongé les sangs (pas de commentaires) pour savoir quand ils se réveilleront pour avancer dans mon sauvetage.

Ah ! Mione ouvrait un œil. Super ! Moins super : elle se mit automatiquement à pleurer. Ca réveille Ron qui va la calmer. On va peut-être pouvoir avancer !

Mione, le mot d'Harry, je crois que c'est important pour lui.

Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu porter ce collier.

Je sais, moi non plus. C'est pour ça que ça doit avoir une signification.

Là Ron m'impressionnait. Je pensais que ce serait Hermione qui trouverait mais visiblement j'avais sous-estimé Ron.

Il parle de voler, Mione. Prenons des balais et survolons le château, il y aura peut-être un autre message.

Tu plaisantes ? La surface est trop importante. C'est comme chercher une aiguille…

Dans une meule de foin, je sais. Alors prenons _son_ balai.

Indiscutablement mon Ron est un génie. Je les suivis jusqu'à notre dortoir où j'avais soigneusement rangé mon balai. Aussitôt, à la vue de mes affaires, leurs visages se font plus sombres. Ca y est, Ron s'approchait de mon balai. A peine l'avait-il frôlé qu'il s'élevait dans les airs, comme prévu !

Qu'est que tu as fait ? demanda Mione.

Mais rien, rien du tout. On dirait qu'il…qu'il nous invite à monter.

Les balais ne font pas ça d'habitude, non ?

Non. Il a dû être ensorcelé.

Par Harry ?

Possible.

Tout deux sur mon balai, ils décollèrent et sortirent de la pièce par la fenêtre.

Il nous conduit où ? demanda Ron derrière Hermione.

Vers la forêt interdite. Ron…

Oui ?

J'ai peur.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiens.

Mais Ron savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait le plus peur. Et moi ? Je volais à leurs côtés, parfaitement libre, soulagé de tout poids corporel. Puis mon balai s'immobilisa.

Et là on fait quoi ? dit Ron.

Regarde, là dans les arbres ! Un truc rouge.

Ne bouge pas, je nous fais descendre.

Hermione attrapa l'enveloppe cartonnée rouge que j'avais mise là. J'avais opté pour cette couleur parce qu'elle se voyait bien mais à présent elle n'évoquait plus que le sang qui ne coulait plus dans mes veines. En l'ouvrant, mon amie en sortit deux photos, une de mes parents et une de Sirius, et un autre parchemin.

Fcpu n'cpvtg uqodtg

Q ng pqdng xgpkp

Htgswgpvg nc ucngvg

Jctta

Alors là il pousse un peu, s'énerva Ron, il…

Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Pendant un instant il avait oublié. Comme je voulais le soulager de sa peine.

C'est plus dur, admit Hermione. Le dernier mot comprend cinq lettres. Comme dans « Harry ». Il a dû aussi signer.

Bravo Hermione ! Si seulement tu pouvais m'entendre.

Donc son code c'est J à la place de H, C à la place de A…

Deux lettres plus loin dans l'alphabet ! s'exclama Ron.

Suivant cette logique ça nous fait :

Dans l'antre sombre

Où le noble venin

Fréquente la saleté

Facile !

Moi je ne vois pas du tout, avoua Hermione.

Ca fait référence à une discussion que nous avons eue un soir. Il avait beaucoup rit quand…

Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement, il les essuya d'un revers de manche.

…Quand je lui avais dis que du venin avait bien plus de valeur que cette saleté de Rogue.

Allons-y immédiatement.

Ils volèrent rapidement vers le château puis continuèrent à pied jusqu'aux cachots de Rogue.

Tu crois qu'il est là ? demanda Ron.

Non, il est encore à l'infirmerie. J'ai entendu Mme Pomfresh dire qu'il en aurait encore pour quelques jours de convalescence.

Que cherchons-nous exactement ?

Aucune idée. Peut-être une nouvelle enveloppe.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de Potion qui, comme prévu, était vide. Pendant qu'ils fouillaient la pièce je testais mes nouvelles capacités. Je n'arrivai pas à faire bouger les objets et heureusement d'ailleurs car je leur aurait sûrement fait peur. Dépité, je m'asseyais sur le bureau de mon prof préféré et les regardais faire. Ils s'approchaient du but mais n'en avaient pas conscience.

Hermione ! s'écria soudain Ron.

Tu as trouvé ?

Peut-être. Cette boite est la seule à ne pas être recouverte de poussière.

Ouvre là ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Deux colliers.

Ils sont magnifiques ! C'est de l'or ?

Un peu que c'est de l'or ! J'ai eu un mal fou à les trouver dans les brocantes. L'un représente le signe de mars, de l'homme, et l'autre de Vénus, la femme. Il en existe très peu dans le monde et la moitié de mon coffre-fort y était passé. Mais c'était le prix à payer si je voulais ressusciter. Et qu'aurais-je fait de tout cet or dans la mort ? Les colliers s'accrochèrent à leurs cous respectifs.

Il y a aussi un parchemin, dit Ron après être remit de sa surprise.

Mon liquide vital

Derrière la table ronde

La pierre de sobriété

En est la clef

Ron, dit alors doucement Hermione. Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

Hein ?

Où cela nous mène t-il ? C'est trop dur. Trop dur de jouer à ce jeu. Il n'est pas là.

Je sais, c'est aussi dur pour moi. Mais il doit y avoir une raison à tout cela. Pour lui nous devons continuer.

Ils vont finir par me faire pleurer ces deux là. Pour l'instant je vais bien. J'irais encore mieux s'ils me faisaient revenir !

De quoi parle t-il ? demanda Ron. Son liquide vital ? Et quelle table ?

La table ronde est peut-être celle du roi Arthur et de ses chevaliers.

Elle est dans l'école ?!

Non, il ne me semble pas. Par contre, au deuxième étage il y a un tableau la représentant. Allons-y.

Ils avaient compris assez vite, c'était bon signe. Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au tableau. Le château était désert.

Et maintenant ? demanda Ron. Il n'y a rien ici. et rien derrière le tableau.

La pierre de sobriété… Mais c'est évident ! L'améthyste est la pierre qui protège des méfaits de l'alcool. Ca doit être la clef, le mot de passe. AMETHYSTE.

Le tableau se scinda en deux, laissant apparaître un couloir sombre. Je l'avais découvert grâce à la carte du maraudeur et j'avais demandé à Fred et George le mot de passe, qu'ils avaient évidemment !

Ce couloir mène à l'infirmerie, dit Mione. C'est la pièce qui est de l'autre côté.

Ils atteignirent effectivement l'infirmerie par ce passage secret et y entrèrent en veillant à ne pas être repérés.

Regarde cette étagère, dit Ron, des flacons de sang…

Le liquide vital !

Aucun ne porte le nom d'Harry.

Par contre il y a celui de Luke Skywalker.

Qui c'est ? Je ne connais aucun élève de ce nom là.

C'est parce que c'est un personnage de film. Harry m'avait dit un jour qu'il aimerait bien être Luke Skywalker parce que tout finissait bien pour le héros et ses amis.

Ron s'empara du flacon et comme par magie (disons par un sort que j'avais habilement préparé) un parchemin apparu.

Où le miroir vous aide

Comme il m'a aidé

Cache tout ! s'écria Hermione. Quelqu'un vient.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! On ne peut pas être tranquille cinq minutes ! Dumbledore ! Il a décidé de me gâcher ma résurrection ! Il leur dit de manger et d'aller dormir. Et moi ? On m'oublie ! Alors là je suis vraiment en colère ! Le temps m'est compté !

Là ils sont dans leurs lits respectifs dans les dortoirs. Ils ont dit à Dumbledore qu'ils n'auraient besoin de rien pour dormir. Je reste près de Ron. C'est pas parce que je pouvais traverser les murs que j'allais me mettre à espionner les filles ! Soudain j'entendis des pas, c'était Hermione.

Ron, murmure t-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

Oui ?

Il faut continuer.

Je sais. Où allons-nous ?

Trouver le miroir du risèd. Harry aurait pu inventer ce nom.

Il était plus de vingt-trois heure et je les voyais errer dans les couloirs depuis des heures. Ils étaient passés devant la salle qui cachait le miroir déjà plusieurs fois. C'était pas si compliqué ! Et s'ils n'y arrivaient pas ? Si j'avais sur estimé leurs capacités ? S'ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde que moi sur ce coup là, j'étais fichu !

Ron, on y arrivera pas de cette façon.

Et que proposes-tu ?

Mettons-nous à la place de…d'harry. Quand il cherche quelque chose, quand il veut quelque chose…

La salle à la demande !

Bien sûr !

Là je suis tout fier d'avoir mit mon destin entre leurs mains.

Wahou ! s'exclama Hermione devant le miroir.

C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que tu le vois. Approchons-nous.

Je m'approchais aussi. Ce que j'y voyais avait changé. Ca ressemblait étrangement à ce que j'y voyais avant à la différence qu'à la place de mes parents se trouvaient mes deux meilleurs amis. Quand j'avais ensorcelé le miroir ça n'était pas comme ça. Ah voilà ! Comme prévu le Harry du miroir glissait une fiole verdâtre dans la poche de Ron.

Tu as vu ça ?! s'étonna Mione. Montre.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je l'ignore. Il y a un mot accroché.

Où nous avons passé nos meilleurs moments.

Le stade de Quidditch ? proposa Hermione.

Non, ça c'était ses meilleurs moments. Pour nous c'était plus nos soirées dans…

La salle commune. Allons-y.

Super ! Ils avaient compris. C'était presque trop simple… Oh non, pas lui !

Hep ! Vous là-bas !

Rogue, souffla Hermione. Il devait être à l'infirmerie.

Que faites-vous là ? demanda t-il.

Heu…nous…

Je vous ramène à vos dortoirs.

Oh non ! On les forçait à boire une potion de sommeil ! Et Dumbledore qui disait que c'était pour leur bien ! En tout cas c'était pas pour le mien. C'est désespérant…


	3. 3° jour

Titre : la mort dans l'âme.

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'en tir aucun profit financier.

Résumé : Le survivant n'a pas survécut au combat final mais Harry est pourtant loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot.

Note : Je sais que je commence beaucoup d'histoire sans les finir mais celle-ci ne comporte que quatre parties et sont déjà écrites. Pour ce qui est de « la jeune fille et le corbeau » la fin approche et vous allez bientôt l'avoir (surtout avec l'arrivée de mes vacances le 12 février). Merci à tout mes lecteurs et à ma première lectrice : ma sœur.

3° jour :

Vingt-deux heure. Ron daigne ouvrir un œil. Pas trop tôt. Tiens, il est plus rapide que d'habitude à se lever. Il courut vers le dortoir des filles avant de se rendre compte que l'entrée lui était interdite.

HERMIONE! HERMIONE ! s'époumone t-il. HERMIONE!

J'ARRIVE! crie t-elle en retour.

Après dix longues minutes elle descendit enfin.

Bon, dit-elle, nous sommes dans la salle commune. Je ne vois rien d'anormal.

Réfléchissons. « Où nous avons passé nos meilleurs moments ». Quand on discute, il est…était là. Toi dans ce fauteuil et moi sur le sofa.

Reprenons nos places.

Je ne vois rien de plus. Attends ! Là ! A sa place !

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une boîte de pizza !

Etrange. Il n'y a rien dedans.

Fais voir.

Et là, alors qu'ils touchaient tout les deux la boîte, le portoloin se mit en marche. C'était une des dernières phases de mon plan. Il fallait les emmener là où aurait lieu le rituel final et pour cela le portoloin était super.

Où sommes-nous ? demanda Ron. Je ne connais pas cette partie de l'école.

C'est parce que nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, dit Hermione en regardant par la fenêtre. Nous sommes dans un temple tibétain.

Quoi ! s'étrangla Ron. Mais pourquoi nous avoir amené ici ?

Bonne question Ron, merci de l'avoir posée. C'était une des phases les plus importantes de la préparation à ma résurrection. S'ils réussissaient la phase terminale alors un rayon, une sorte d'onde partira d'ici et rejoindra, en passant par le centre de la Terre, mon corps en Angleterre pour lui insuffler la vie. Enfinça c'était la théorie. J'ai fait des tonnes de calculs avant de conclure que le point de départ était ici. Car cette onde, comme toute onde traversant le globe terrestre, sera déviée par les différentes couches de celui-ci. N'allant pas en ligne droite, trouver le point de départ avec seulement le point d'arriver – mon corps – s'est avéré très compliqué. Enfin, j'aime bien le Tibetça m'aura toujours fait une belle balade.

Il y a un couteau, remarqua Hermione. Et un chaudron.

Aussitôt, les photos de mes parents et de Sirius quittèrent la poche de Ron pour s'y précipiter. Le flacon de sang et l'autre –qui n'était rien de moins que les ingrédients nécessaires à mon retour et que j'avais soigneusement préparé- s'y déversèrent. J'avais eu du mal à ensorceler ces objets mais heureusement ça marchait.

Je n'y comprends plus rien, avoua Hermione.

Ils se penchèrent de chaque côté sur le chaudron noir. Alors, les lourds rideaux rouges se tirèrent, cachant la lumière extérieure, les plongeant dans l'obscurité. Au dessus du chaudron se forma un dernier message.

Nos sangs mêlés

Et un baiser

Pour un ultime voyage

Ron prit automatiquement le couteau.

Que fais-tu ? s'écria Hermione.

J'ajoute mon sang à celui d'Harry, dit-il en s'ouvrant la main et faisant couler le liquide rouge dans le chaudron. A toi.

Ron, je ne sais pas où il veut en venir mais…

Tu veux l'abandonner ? dit-il sèchement.

Non mais…C'est trop tard. Il est…mort.

Tu n'as donc pas comprit ?

Non, toi non plus ! Pitié ! Faites qu'il n'ai rien comprit ! S'il savait alors tout ça n'aurait servit à rien. Les deux élus ne doivent pas savoir. Pitié !

Harry a…, continua t-il plus doucement, il a…sûrement fait tout ça pour nous donner un dernier message. Peutêtre reviendra t-il…comme fantôme.

Hourrah ! Il n'a rien comprit ! Absolument rien !

D'accord, donne moi le poignard. Et pour le baiser ?

Quelqu'un doit peutêtre embrasser…les photos ?

J'en doute.

Bon, ils vont trouver ? Il est vingt-trois heure, d'ici trois heures ça fera exactement trois jours que j'ai été tué. Passé ce délai il n'y aura plus de retour possible et paix à mon âme.

Alors là je désespère vraiment ! Ces deux imbéciles attendent celui qui doit donner le baiser aux photos ! Je m'énerve ? Avouez que j'en ai le droit. Et depuis quand Hermione acceptait-elle de faire une chose à laquelle elle ne croyait pas ? Bien sûr ! Elle avait comprit pour le baiser ! Ou peutêtre pas…Pourquoi se met-elle à pleurer ?

Hermione, dit Ron en la prenant dans ses bras. Ne pleure pas. On va trouver.

Ron…ça…ça va faire…trois jours qu'il…qu'il est mort. Je n'en peux plus. C'est trop dur.

Si Harry nous a bien apprit une chose c'est de ne pas baisser les bras.

Le regard d'Hermione, logée dans les bras de Ron, s'arrêta sur le collier d'or. Elle leva les yeux.

Ron ! J'ai comprit !

Hein ?

Tu es l'homme et je suis la femme !

Je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour le savoir.

Les colliers Ron !

Oh ! Bien sûr. Et ?

Le baiser, dit-elle en rougissant, c'est nous qui devons l'échanger.

Pas trop tôt ! Combien de temps restait-il ? Plus d'une heure. Ils y avaient mit le temps mais c'est le résultat qui comptait.

Ils se placèrent de part et d'autre du chaudron. Leurs mains se joignirent et religieusement leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis se rejoignirent dans un pieux baiser. Le contenu du chaudron se mit à bouillir puis à crépiter mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Ils n'étaient plus Ron et Hermione, non, ils étaient l'homme et la femme qui allaient me donner vieà nouveau.


	4. Epilogue

Titre : la mort dans l'âme.

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'en tir aucun profit financier.

Résumé : Le survivant n'a pas survécut au combat final mais Harry est pourtant loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot.

Note : Je sais que je commence beaucoup d'histoire sans les finir mais celle-ci ne comporte que quatre parties et sont déjà écrites. Pour ce qui est de « la jeune fille et le corbeau » la fin approche et vous allez bientôt l'avoir (surtout avec l'arrivée de mes vacances le 12 février). Merci à tout mes lecteurs et à ma première lectrice : ma sœur.

Epilogue :

Une douleur. Vive. Insupportable. Agréable. Comment ça « agréable » ? Mon corps souffrait mais mon âme riait. Si je ressentais quelque chose alors c'est que je vivais.

J'ouvris les yeux. Où étais-je ? Dans une chambre froide. Où plutôt dans une salle transformée en chambre mortuaire. Ron ! Hermione ! Je n'avais pas prévu leur retour. Quel idiot ! Je n'étais qu'un idiot ! Ils allaient me tuer à leur retour, enfin, après m'avoir embrassé et serré dans leurs bras. Il fallait que je trouve Dumbledore pour qu'il les ramène.

Je sortis. La pièce n'était pas fermée et le couloir était désert. Je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie, là où il avait passé la plupart de son temps depuis trois jours. Soudain j'aperçus quelqu'un. Mac Gonagall.

Harry ! s'écria t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Quel idiot ! J'étais mort ! Ca choquait de me voir vivant ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? Trop occupé ! C'était pour ça. Je soulevais son corps grâce à un sort, heureusement qu'ils avaient laissé ma baguette dans ma poche. Avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie je m'assurais que tous les rideaux des lits étaient fermés. Je déposais Mac Gonagall sur un lit et fonçais vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh. Elle était avec Dumbledore, je les entendais s'inquiéter de la disparition de Ron et Hermione.

Je sais où ils sont, dis-je en entrant.

Heureusement que l'infirmière était assise sinon on frôlait l'évanouissement. Dumbledore, lui, s'assit directement, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Harry ? parvint-il finalement à dire.

Oui professeur. Je suis de retour.

Là, tout d'un coup, j'étais très fier de moi. Je me rendais vraiment compte de ce que ces mots voulaient dire« je suis de retour ».

Mais…comment ?

C'est long à expliquer. Pour l'instant il faut aller chercher Ron et Hermione.

Où sont-ils ?

Au Tibet.

Au Tibet ! Comment sont-ils…

Plus tard les explications. Allons les chercher.

Mais…tu vas bien ?

Je vous avouerais que ces trois derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos. Mais pour un ex-mort je vais super bien.

En disant ça je les vis blêmir. Je devrais vraiment arrêter mes blagues douteuses.

Quand nous arrivâmes au temple tibétain, mes deux amis étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, des larmes coulant sur leurs joues même pendant leur sommeil. Je les réveillais doucement.

Harry ? murmura Hermione.

Oui, c'est moi.

Ron ! Réveille-toi ! On a réussit !

Quoi ? dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

On a ramené le fantôme d'Harry !

Vous avez fait bien plus que cela.

Hein ?

Vous m'avez ramené à la vie.

Ce jour là fut le plus beau de notre vie. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que nous puissions nous montrer autant que nous nous aimions. J'étais heureux d'être de retour mais ce n'était rien par rapport à l'affection qu'ils me témoignèrent à ce moment là, comprenant que j'étais de retour, que je ne les quitterais plus jamais.


End file.
